Eine unvergessliche Stunde
by BlueFawkes
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung - HGSS - Severus Snape; Aufklärungsunterricht in den Kerkern; eine äußerst dankbare Besserwisserin. Da ist klar, dass es nicht bei der Theorie bleibt.


Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören JKR, der Plot gehört Hermione Malfoy, die Rechtschreibung meiner Beta *knuddl* und das, was noch übrig bleibt mir (also nichts :-) )

* * *

**Eine unvergessliche Stunde**

Hermine, Ron und Harry saßen im Klassenraum für Zaubertränke und grinsten einander an. Sie wussten, dass diese Stunde peinlich für Professor Slughorn werden würde. Auf dem Lehrplan für den Tränkemeister stand nämlich eine aufklärende Diskussion über Sexualität. Es war bereits ihr letztes Schuljahr; und für das Goldene Trio war die Zeit in Hogwarts nun fast zu Ende.

Harry und Ron hatten sich zuvor einige peinliche Fragen überlegt, die sie dem alten Slughorn stellen wollten, um ihn in Verlegenheit und aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Hermine wusste das, hatte sie aber dennoch nicht aufgehalten. In Wahrheit war Slughorn nämlich ein Lehrer, den sie nicht ausstehen konnte. So sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte seine Art, wie er die eifrigsten Schüler der Klassen bevorzugte, einfach nicht ertragen, nicht ertragen.

Sogar Snape hatte einen Grund, warum Malfoy sein „Lieblingsschüler" war, einen kindischen zwar, aber es war dennoch ein Grund. Es war nicht Feigheit, nein, es war Rache. Hermine konnte das weitaus eher respektieren.

„Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, dass Sluggy mit uns darüber sprechen muss!", sagte Harry kichernd.

„Nein, ich auch nicht!", rief Ron. „Ich wünschte, Creevey wäre in unserer Klasse. Dann könnte er Schnappschüsse von Slughorns tobenden Gesicht machen."

„Wenigstens sind wir drum herum gekommen, dass Snape uns das beibringt.", sagte Harry. „Die Vorstellung, dass der schmierige Blödmann über Sex redet, ist irgendwie…" Harry brach plötzlich ab, als er spürte, dass jemand hinter ihm stand. Er drehte sich um und blickte geradeaus in die kalten, dunkel glitzernden Augen von Professor Severus Snape.

Hermine war in Begriff gewesen ihn zu warnen, aber dann hatte sie das Gefühl ergriffen, dass Harry es nicht anders verdiente. Snape hatte wirklich alles riskiert um Harrys Leben zu retten, immer und immer wieder, aber Harry respektierte ihn nach wie vor nicht. Auf dem Schlachtfeld wäre Snape sogar fast GESTORBEN, als er Harrys Leben rettete, und trotzdem war alles, was Harry jemals davon erwähnte... gar nichts!

„Irgendwie was, Potter?", zischte Snape mit eiskalter Stimme. „Ich würde zu gerne Ihre Einschätzung zu meinen Fähigkeiten auf diesem Gebiet hören." Harry errötete. Er murmelte etwas Zusammenhangloses und blickte schließlich zu Boden. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

„Immer noch ein Schleimbeutel", flüsterte Ron Harry zu, nachdem Snape ihnen den Rücken zugewandt hatte.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Sie hatte versucht mit Ron eine Beziehung zu führen, aber nach dem Endkampf hatten sich die Dinge zwischen ihnen verändert. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein konnte, der es nicht fertig brachte, zu jemandem hinzugehen und sich zu bedanken. Niemand hatte sich bei Snape bedankt... außer Hermine. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie zu seinem Bett im Krankenflügel gegangen war und gedacht hatte, dass er am Schlafen war. Sie hatte seine Hand genommen und sie gedrückt, um sich zu bedanken – für all das, was er je für die Schule und für sie alle getan hatte.

Sie hatte sich erschrocken, als seine Hand ihre Hand plötzlich festgehalten hatte und er mit hektischem Blick aufgewacht war und sich schließlich, als er sie erkannte, wieder entspannt hatte.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung", hatte er ruhig gemurmelt. „Nun geh schon, Mädchen."

Hermine hatte noch einmal seine Hand gedrückt, bevor sie ihn angelächelt und den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte - mit dem Bewusstsein, dass es eine gute Entscheidung gewesen war, hierher zu kommen.

„Sex", sagte Snape nun mit seiner langsamen, eindringlichen Stimme. Hermine bemerkte, wie sie leicht errötete, als er das Wort sagte. Aus seinem Mund klang es so verführerisch. „Nun, Sex ist etwas, mit dem man nicht allzu leichtfertig umgehen sollte. Die Folgen von Handlungen aus Begierde können überaus schrecklich sein." Pansy kicherte. „Was finden Sie daran so lustig, Miss Parkinson?"

Pansy errötete. „Nichts, Sir!", beteuerte sie heiser und mit einem Augenaufschlag

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!", blaffte Snape sie an. Sofort richtete sich jeder auf. ‚SNAPE zog Slytherin Punkte ab?', dachte Harry bei sich. ‚Was als nächstes, Punkte für Hermine?'

Pansy schmollte. Hermine wollte etwas sagen, entschloss sich dann aber den Kopf gesenkt und ihren Mund geschlossen zu halten.

„Aber-", begann Millicent.

„Wollen Sie etwa glatte 10 daraus machen, Miss Bulstrode?", knurrte Snape gereizt. „Nein? Nun, setzen wir den Unterricht fort."

‚Wow', dachte Hermine, ‚als sie zu ihm hochsah. Sie hatte angefangen ihn seit dem Tag auf dem Schlachtfeld zu beobachten. Sie wusste, dass sich die Leute ein bisschen veränderten, aber sie hatte vermutet, dass er wie zuvor bleiben würde.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, die Folgen unbedachter Handlungen sind in der Tat schrecklich. Manche Leute haben am Ende Kinder, die sie eigentlich nicht wollten oder auf die sie aufzupassen nicht fähig sind."

Hermine war sich sicher, dass ein schmerzhafter Ausdruck in seinen Augen aufgeblitzt war. Armer Kerl. Er war vermutlich nicht wirklich gewollt gewesen.

„Einige Hexen und Zauberer können zudem äußerst verhängnisvolle STDs bekommen. Kann mir irgendjemand sagen, wofür diese Abkürzung steht?"

Jeder erwartete, dass er nun auf Draco herumhackte, der mit einem leeren Blick neben Crabbe saß. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was die Buchstaben bedeuten könnten, und so schluckte er und bereitete sich darauf vor ‚Ich weiß es nicht' zu sagen, wenn er aufgerufen würde, aber Snape wandte sich der Klassen zu. „Miss Granger? Sind Sie krank? Sie haben sich gar nicht gemeldet!" Die Slytherins der Klasse lachten bei Snapes gemeinen Witz, Harry und Ron empörten sich zornig Hermine zuliebe.

„Ich bin nicht krank, Sir", antwortet sie seufzend. Sie war so etwas gewohnt. Snape hörte ihren Seufzer.

„Dann beantworten Sie die Frage", knurrte er.

„Es steht für Sexually Transmitted Diseases, also sexuell übertragbare Krankheiten", erwiderte sie mit fester und deutlicher Stimme. Snapes Lippe kräuselte sich, als sie ‚sexuell' sagte. Er ging auf sie zu.

„Können Sie mir sagen, wie verhängnisvoll diese Krankheiten sind?", fragte er sanft.

„Bei Muggeln können sie einen langsamen und schmerzvollen Tod verursachen, aber für Zauberer können sie einen geradezu sofortigen Tod herbeiführen.

„Und warum ist das so, Miss Granger?"

„Die magischen Gene verstärken die Belastung", antwortete sie.

Snape nickte. „Da würde es sich doch beinahe lohnen ein Muggel zu sein, meinen Sie nicht?"

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, Sir", entgegnete sie.

Keiner von beiden hatte den anderen aus dem Blick gelassen. Ihre Augen hefteten aneinander und sie tauschten Blicke untereinander. Harry wurde langsam unangenehm heiß.

„Nun, wie wäre es, wenn wir die Folgen für einen Moment außer Acht lassen und über die Praxis reden", raunte Snape.

Er riss seine Augen von ihren los und Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Ihr war ebenfalls ziemlich heiß geworden von diesem Zwischenfall.

„Die Praxis", fuhr Snape fort. „Hmm hmm, bei den unzähligen Malen, wo ich Schüler auf den Fluren beim Rummachen erwischt habe, grenzt es an ein kleines Wunder, dass wir diese Stunde überhaupt haben."

Alle begannen sich unwohl zu fühlen. Harry war in der letzen Woche ganze dreimal erwischt worden. Er und Ginny war bereits seit zwei Monaten heimlich zusammen; es war sogar so geheim, dass nicht einmal Ron davon etwas gewusst hatte.

„Gut, jedenfalls, nehmen wir einfach mal für diesen Moment an, dass Sie alle noch jungfräulich sind."

„Ich wette, Granger ist es noch!", äußerte sich Malfoy laut.

„15 Punkte Abzug, Mr Malfoy. Sofern Sie nicht etwas Konstruktives zu sagen haben, würde ich an ihrer Stelle überhaupt nichts sagen."

So etwas war noch nie geschehen. Normalerweise hatte er jeden Hermine beleidigen lassen. Aber nicht heute, aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er Gefallen an ihr gefunden... das beunruhigte Harry ein wenig.

„Da Sie ja alle noch Jungfrauen sind", sagt Snape in einem gereizten Ton. „Werden Sie genau erfahren müssen, was eine Person für eine andere attraktiv macht. Da gibt es dieses Gerücht, das in etwa besagt: Blicke haben nichts damit zu tun... nun, wer auch immer dies behauptet hat, lag damit falsch. Im Allgemeinen ist das Erste, was man an einem anderen registriert, wie jemand schaut. Es hat alles mit den Augen zu tun.

Man kann eine Menge mit den Augen sagen, wenn man genau hinschaut. Ein Weg zu beweisen, dass eine Person eine andere anziehend findet, ist die Art und Weise, auf die sich die Pupillen vergrößern, man nennt das auch Weitung, UND dies ist ein sicherer Weg, um herauszufinden, ob die Person, die man anschaut, einen mag."

Snape atmete tief und erleichtert durch, als er nun die Klasse taxierte, sie sahen alle aus, als würden sie sich jetzt zusammenreißen. ‚Verlass dich auf Slughorn, dass er bei dieser speziellen Stunde abspringt', dachte er bitter.

„Ein anderes Anzeichen ist privater. Wenn man seine Körpertemperatur in der Gegenwart eines anderen steigen fühlt, bereitet einen der Körper auf Sex vor."

Pansy musste ihr Kichern ersticken. Sie fand die Vorstellung ihres ehemaligen Hauslehrers, der dieses Wort sagte, unanständig. Ein Gedanke schlich sich in ihren Kopf.

Hermine hatte entschieden, dass sie es nicht mehr wagte, ihren Lehrer anzusehen. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht ansehen... alles, was er sagte, traf in diesem Moment auf sie zu... und auch die Art, wie sie für ihn empfand.

„Bei einem Mann kann das eine Reaktion hervorrufen, oder sollte ich besser sagen, eine Erektion. Das ist der Weg der Natur, einem zu sagen, dass es an der Zeit, ist die Hosen herunterzulassen."

Harry verschluckte sich, als das geistige Bild von einem Snape ohne Hosen in seinem Kopf entstand.

„Irgendetwas, was ich gesagt habe, Potter?", spottete Snape.

„Nein", erwiderte Harry.

„Gut!", schnarrte Snape. „Nun, für Frauen gibt es eine etwas andere Stelle, die sich aufrichtet. Es ist die Brust. Die Brustwarze wird fest und _um nicht um den heißen Brei herumzureden_, sie erhärtet und wird spitz. Diese Auswirkung ist ziemlich verführerisch für den bereits erregten Mann."

Hermine musste ihren Kopf nun wirklich gesenkt halten. Sie überschlug ihre Beine unter dem Tisch und versuchte sich nicht sichtbar auf ihrem Platz zu winden. Dieses Gespräch hätte normalerweise keinerlei Auswirkungen auf sie, aber die leise, seidig verführerische Stimme von Snape lies sie einen inneren Kampf austragen.

„Der Mann und die Frau müssen sich dann entkleiden. Nun, einmal nackt, führt die Frau den Mann und der Mann dringt dann in ihre Vagina ein. Sie sind jetzt miteinander verbunden. Sie „reiten" den anderen eine Zeit lang und dann folgt der Orgasmus."

Hermine ballte ihre Fäuste in ihren Schoß, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, etwas zu sagen.

„Was passiert dann?", fragte Neville Longbottom; er war inzwischen um einiges mutiger gegenüber Snape geworden, jetzt da er die Gewissheit hatte, dass dieser kein Feind war.

„Sie wissen das wirklich nicht, oder, Longbottom?", höhnte Snape. „Ich schätze, es gibt doch einige wahre Jungfrauen in meiner Klasse. Was dann passiert, wollen Sie wissen? Nun, der Mann spritzt sein Sperma in die Frau. Wenn das Sperma die Eizelle erreicht und wenn die Hexe sich nicht geschützt hat, dann wird sie schwanger. Es gibt zwei verschiedene Arten von Sperma", seufzte Snape. „Das Sperma wurde von Muggel-Wissenschaftlern unterteilt in X und Y, wenn nun eine X-Spermie die X-Eizelle trifft, entwickelt sich ein Mädchen. Wenn eine Y-Spermie die X-Eizelle trifft entsteht ein Junge."

Alle sahen einander an. Warum lief Snape während des ganzen Vortrags durch den Klassenraum? Dadurch fühlten sie sich noch unbehaglicher als ohnehin schon.

„Das ist die Theorie", erläuterte Snape. „Und, NEIN, ich wünsche keinerlei praktische Arbeit in dieser Stunde."

Die Klasse spürte, dass dies ein Witz war, aber sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob sie lachen durften oder nicht. Deshalb tauschten sie lediglich belustigte Blicke mit ihren Freunden aus. Die Glocke läutete zur Erleichterung der Klasse zum Stundenende. Jeder beeilte sich seine Tasche zu nehmen und so schnell wie möglich aus dem Klassenraum zu kommen. Es war ihnen allen wirklich mehr als peinlich gewesen, sich in dieser Stunde von Snape unterrichten zu lassen.

Niemand war mehr darauf erpicht den Klassenraum zu verlassen als Hermine. Sie war beinahe auf ihrem Platz geschmolzen. Sie hatte nahezu die ganze Zeit über zu Boden gesehen und sich gewünscht dieser würde sie einfach verschlucken, als Snape das Wort „Erektion" erwähnt hatte. Jetzt richtete sie sich auf und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie schloss ihre Augen.

„Sofern Sie nicht wollen, Miss Granger?", raunte Snape in ihr Ohr. „Sie sind sehr gut in der Praxis, nicht wahr?" Hermine spürte wie ihr Mund trocken wurde. „Willst du nicht bleiben, Hermine?" (1)

Oh Merlin, was sollte sie jetzt tun? Die Art, wie ihr Vorname sanft über seine Lippen floss, lies ihre Knie weich werden. Harry hatte Snape schließlich bei seiner Freundin entdeckt und kam nun zu ihnen hinüber.

„Hermine, komm schon, wir müssen noch einige Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung machen", sagte er.

Snape hatte seinen Griff von ihrer Schulter gelöst.

„Ich komm gleich nach, Harry", entgegnete Hermine. „Ich muss noch etwas mit Professor Snape besprechen."

Harry schaute Snape mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an; er traute der alten Fledermaus immer noch nicht.

„Okay", nickte er dann. „Wir sehen uns in der Bibliothek."

Er verließ langsam den Klassenraum, wobei er noch einige flüchtige Blicke zurück auf Snape warf. Sobald Harry durch die Tür gegangen war, eilte Snape mit wenigen schnellen Schritten dorthin. Er verschloss die Tür und riegelte sie gegen jegliche Eindringlinge ab.

Hermine spürte ihr Herz bis zum Halse schlagen. Er schritt elegant zu ihr herüber.

„Nun, Miss Granger, sollen wir die Stunde beginnen?"

Hermine sah auf in die dunklen Augen ihres Professors. Dort war eine Wärme, die sie noch nie zuvor wahrgenommen hatte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir das tun sollten, Sir", stotterte Hermine. "Ich meine... Ist es nicht gegen die Hausordnung von Hogwarts?"

„Es mag gegen die Ordnung von Hogwarts sprechen, aber es spricht nicht gegen meine", brummte Snape. Er trat noch näher zu ihr und strich zärtlich über ihr errötetes Gesicht. „Wunderschön, Hermine, du bist wunderschön."

Hermine lehnte sich in seine große, warme Hand. Er schlang seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille und zog ihren Körper fest zu sich heran. Dann hob Snape ihr Kinn hoch und senkte seinen Kopf; er neigte ihn leicht zur Seite und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie stöhnte seinen Namen. Das war Bestätigung genug. Behutsam knabberte er mit seinen Zähnen an ihrer Unterlippe, um ihre Lippen weiter zu teilen.

Seine Zunge glitt vorsichtig in ihren Mund und er küsste sie warm und leidenschaftlich. Wenn Hermine vorher nicht erregt gewesen war, so war sie es spätestens jetzt. Wenn er jetzt weitermachte, würde nichts von ihrer Vernunft übrig bleiben. Und er machte weiter. Mit der Spitze seiner Zunge erforschte er weiter ihren Mund und brachte sie dazu vor Lust zu erschauern und zu seufzen.

„Severus", stöhnte sie. „Oh, Severus, warum sind wir... ?"

„Weil du mich zweifellos anziehend findest, Hermine, streite es nicht ab. Und ich finde dich ebenfalls äußerst attraktiv, falls du es wissen musst."

Er rückte ein Stück von ihr ab. Dann nahm er erst ihre Tasche und schließlich auch ihre Hand.

„Komm mit, lass uns irgendwo hingehen, wo es ein kleines bisschen privater und gemütlicher ist, okay?"

Hermine nickte. Er führte sie zur Rückseite des Klassenraumes, wo er einen Stein berührte und die Wand sich teilte.

„Was, wenn Harry das herausfindet?", fragte Hermine.

Severus drehte sich um und grinste sie an. „Nicht ALLES von Hogwarts ist auf dieser dummen Karte. Die Rumtreiber würden sich nicht in die privaten Räume von Salazar Slytherin persönlich wagen, oder?"

Hermine schluckte, sie fühlte sich ein wenig unsicher, während Snape sie diesen alten, dunklen Korridor hinunterführte.

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen", meinte Snape, der ihr Unbehagen wahrnahm. „Es gab EINEN Gryffindor, dem er gestattete hier zu sein. Einer gewissen Keliana Gryffindor."

„Godrics Tochter?", keuchte Hermine. „Aber wie kommt es, dass sie nicht erwähnt wird in... oh! Godric muss sie aus seinem Stammbaum ausradiert haben, als er es herausfand."

Snape nickte. Endlich kamen sie zu einer Tür. Er öffnete sie und führte Hermine hindurch. Sie nahm ihre Umgebung mit Freude auf. Sie stand in einem Raum, in dem einer der Gründer geschlafen hatte, und sie spürte in ihrem Herz einen enormen Stolz darüber anschwellen.

Sie hatte keine Zeit sich ihre Umgebung genauer anzusehen, da Snape seinen Zauberstab schwang und sie so ihrer Kleidung entledigte, während sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Als sie es bemerkte, wirbelte sie mit wütend glitzernden Augen herum. Sie wollte ihm gerade ordentlich die Meinung sagen, als sie feststellte, dass er ebenfalls nackt war.

„Zeit zu spielen, Hermine", sagte er. Sie schloss ergeben ihre Augen.

„Ja", flüsterte sie dann.

Er führte sie zu seinem Schlafzimmer, beide so nackt wie Adam und Eva, und schloss hinter ihnen die Tür. Dann hob er sie hoch und trug sie zu seinem Bett. Hermine schnurrte zufrieden als ihre nackte Haut die schwarze Seidenbettwäsche berührte.

„Du magst sie, hmm?", lächelte er.

Sie nickte. Sie war sich überdies vollständig bewusst, dass sie nackt war und in den Armen ihres Professors lag. Er blickte an ihrem nackten Körper herab.

„Severus", zischte sie, als er seine Lippen auf eine ihrer erhärteten Brustwarzen legte. Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinem Haar.

„Nach dem hier, Hermine, werde ich dich nicht mehr in die Nähe eines anderen Mannes lassen – vielmehr will ich, nach dem hier, und wenn die Schule zu Ende ist, dass du mich heiratest!"

Hermine riss die Augen auf. Sie blickte ihn an und sah, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck sehr ernsthaft war.

„Warum mich?", fragte sie.

„Weil du wunderschön bist, mutig, und vor allem, du warst die einzige, die gezeigt hat, dass sie sich wirklich für mich interessierst."

Hermine hatte einen Kloß im Hals. Diese eine Tat würde ihr ganzes Leben für immer verändern.

„Wow", sie atmete tief durch, als sie zögerlich sein Gesicht streichelte. „Ich könnte mir keinen attraktiveren Ehemann als dich vorstellen, Severus."

Er strich über ihren Körper, ohne den Blickkontakt zu ihr zu unterbrechen.

„Dann, Hermine, meine wahre Liebe... wollen wir?"

Sie nickte, als sie ihre Beine spreizte und stöhnte leicht vor purer Lust, als sie den leichten Druck seiner Erektion an ihrem Eingang spürte.

„Bitte", keuchte sie.

Er verschloss ihren Mund mit einem einfach wunderschönen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ihre Zungen tanzten Tango miteinander. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um ihn und er stieß hart in sie hinein. Sie packte ihn fester und er stieß noch härter in sie, was sie aufschreien ließ.

„Mehr, Hermine, frag' mich was Oliver Twist Bumbles gefragt hat."

„Bitte, Sir, kann ich ein bisschen mehr bekommen?", fragte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Er grinste. „Natürlich bin ich nicht so geizig wie Bumbles."

Hermine kicherte. Er stieß wieder in sie. Er hatte den richtigen Moment abgewartet. Bei der kleinsten Berührung, wusste er, dass sie bereit war. Sie stöhnte, als er ihren G-Punkt berührte.

„Mehr", keuchte sie. Sie bog und wand sich unter ihm, als er immer tiefer und härter in sie hinein stieß. Auf ihren Körper begann sich ein Schweißfilm zu bilden und Hermine fühlte sich, als ob sie gleich explodieren würde.

Als er das nächste Mal in sie stieß, drückte sie sich ihm entgegen, was ihm ein freudiges Stöhnen entlockte. Sie führten ihr sinnliches Spiel fort und dann kam Hermine mit einem lauten Aufschrei; sie keuchte und rang nach Luft, da diese Tätigkeit sie sowohl erregt aber auch ermüdet hatte. Severus kam bald, nachdem er sich in ihr ergossen hatte, und brach über ihr zusammen, ebenfalls keuchend und nach Luft ringend.

„Hermine, du bist zweifellos die Klassenbeste, meinst du nicht auch?"

Sie errötete; er rutschte von ihr herunter und sah in ihre vor Freude und Liebe glitzernden Augen. Er streichelte über ihre Wange und lächelte. Dann lehnte er sich über sie und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre Wange.

„Wir müssen es geheim halten", murmelte Hermine. „Das zwischen uns, meine ich."

Snape schmunzelte. „Nicht allzu lange."

* * *

NEUN MONATE SPÄTER

Severus eilte nervös durch die Flure des St. Mungo Hospitals. Er hatte soeben die Nachricht erhalten, dass seine Frau Wehen bekommen hatte. Nun wollte er unbedingt bei der Geburt seines ersten Kindes dabei sein.

„WO IST MEINE FRAU?", knurrte er einen Heiler in weißem Kittel an.

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Professor Severus Snape", antwortete Severus gereizt. „Meine Frau ist Hermine Jane Snape. Sie liegt in den Wehen. BITTE bringen Sie mich zu ihr!"

Der Heiler mit dem weißen Kittel, griff nach Snapes Arm und führte ihn den Flur entlang, aus dem er gerade gekommen war. Vor einer Tür 11B blieb er stehen und deutete auf ein Schild, auf dem Hermiones Name stand.

„Ist das ihre Frau?", fragte er Snape.

„Ja, lassen Sie mich rein."

Der Heiler öffnete die Tür und Snape trat ein. Hermine schrie und schlug um sich. Sie erlitt zweifellos große Schmerzen.

„DU KOMMST NIE WIEDER IN MEINE NÄHE, SNAPE!", schimpfte sie und die anwesende weibliche Heilerin warf Snape ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln zu.

„Die unzähligen Male, die ich das schon gehört habe", murmelte sie.

Snape schob es jedenfalls beiseite. Er wusste, dass es bloß Worte waren. Frauen sagten sie halt. Er hatte es schon ein paar Mal von anderen Männern gehört. Arthur hatte ihn sogar davor gewarnt.

„Beruhig dich, Liebes, es wird alles gut!"

„WOHER WILLST DU WISSEN, DASS ALLES GUT IST? ES IST IN MIR DRIN, NICHT IN DIR!"

Sie schrie und presste. Die Heilerin schenkte Severus ein ermutigendes Lächeln. Sie schien zu spüren, dass das auch für ihn die erste Geburt war, obwohl er so viel älter als Hermine war.

Hermine presste und presste. Sie keuchte und stöhnte und presste noch ein wenig mehr. Severus ergriff ihre Hand und ertrug ihren quetschenden Griff rücksichtsvoll; es erschien ihm kindisch darüber zu jammern, nachdem er bereits einige Crucios hatte erleiden müssen.

„Ich kann den Kopf sehen", sagte die Heilerin. Sie benahm sich mehr und mehr mütterlich. „Ein letztes Mal pressen, sollte es tun, Mrs Snape."

Hermine presste und die Heilerin hielt das Baby in den Armen. Es begann aus vollem Halse zu schreien. Severus sah auf das Baby. Es war ein Junge! Er drehte sich zu seiner Frau um und lächelte.

Die Heiler säuberte das Baby, durchtrennte die Nabelschnur und legte es dann in die Arme seiner Mutter.

„Wie werden Sie ihn nennen?", fragte sie dann.

„Ich werde ihn nach dem größten Zauberer, den die Menschheit je gesehen hat, benennen", sagte Hermine.

„Ich mag den Namen Harry", erwiderte die Heilerin. Snape starrte sie finster an. (2)

„Nein", lachte Hermine schwach. „Severus, dein Sohn. Severus, dein Vater!"

Severus strich Hermine ein paar Haare aus der Stirn.

„Ich liebe euch beide", murmelte er. Dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste Hermine zärtlich auf die Wange.

„DIESE Stunde ist freilich eine, die ich niemals vergessen werde", murmelte Hermine.

„Ich auch nicht!"

Snape war zufrieden. Er war glücklich, der Vater eines großartigen Jungen und der Ehemann einer wunderschönen Frau.

ENDE

* * *

(1) Originaltext: ‚„Sie sind sehr gut in der Praxis, nicht wahr?" Hermine spürte wie ihr Mund trocken wurde und nickte.' (B/N: Ja, klar... „Ja, Professor Snape, ich kann gut f***en!" Sorry... aber i-wie ist diese Stelle etwas unrealistisch... *g* Ü/N: Ich wollte euch diesen geilen Kommentar meiner lieben Beta nicht enthalten *kicher* ich lag echt auf dem Boden vor Lachen^^ (ich hab ja nur übersetzt, was da stand... *fg*))

(2) B/N: Lol ist das einzige, was ich dazu zu sagen hab.^^ Ü/N: tjaha *kicher*


End file.
